I do
by Cicely Garnetta
Summary: Karena jawaban yang kau temukan tentang dirinya membuat dirimu sendiri terkejut. AkiYuno #CPC2016


**I do**

Karena jawaban yang kau temukan tentang dirinya membuat dirimu sendiri terkejut. AkiYuno #CPC2016

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Mirai Nikki**

 **Dedicated : Crack Pairing Celebration 2016**

 **Pairing : Akise Aru X Yuno Gasai**

 **Warning : Fast Plot, OOC, Typo(s), etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlelap.

Gadis itu tidur dengan nyaman sembari menggenggam tangan milik seorang pemuda yang ukurannya lebih besar dari miliknya.

Pemuda dengan iris yang nyaris sewarna dengan sang gadis itu menghela napas pelan nan panjang. Tangan sebelahnya yang bebas kemudian mengusap surai-surai panjang dari gadis di sebelahnya. Mengalihkan pandangan selagi mengusap surai lembut itu, Akise Aru, nama pemuda itu menatap keluar jendela yang menampakkan langsung pemandangan di luar sana.

Hujan deras dan juga petir serta kilat yang mengisi langit malam yang gelap. Awan-awan tebal berwarna hitam itu menutupi taburan bintang-bintang yang membentuk konstelasi terang.

Jam dinding di kamar sudah menunjukkan waktu dini hari dan pemuda itu masih tak merasakan kedua matanya memberat. Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Ia merasa ia akan terjaga sampai keesokan harinya.

Atensi itu kembali pada gadis sebelahnya yang tengah tidur dengan nyamannya. Kasur yang mempu menampung lebih dua orang itu sedikit bergerak ke kiri di saat tubuh gadis itu mendekatkan diri pada lelaki di sampingnya.

Akise Aru hanya mengulas senyum.

Tangan yang sebelumnya sibuk mengusap kepala gadis itu kini menaikkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh keduanya hingga lebih dari setengah badan. Dan sang gadis makin menyamankan posisinya, ia melepas genggaman tangan itu dan ganti memeluk tubuh pemuda itu.

Kedua iris itu tak bereaksi apa-apa.

Tapi, iris itu sedikit membulat di saat kedua magenta itu mendadak menampakkan dirinya.

"Terbangun?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja. Dan kepala gadis itu mengangguk pelan beberapa kali, "Minum." gumamnya lirih, masih setengah mengantuk, terlihat dari matanya yang setengah terbuka.

Menghidupkan lampu tidur di nakas sebelah untuk menerangi kamar yang sebelumnya gelap itu, Akise bangkit dari posisinya dan pergi menuju dapur.

Menuruni beberapa anak tangga dan melewati ruang keluarga dan juga ruang makan karena dapur dan ruang makan dijadikan satu, kedua iris Akise mencari saklar untuk menghidupkan penerangan.

Kedua tangan itu membuka kulkas dan dengan cepat mengambil botol berisi air mineral yang terbuat dari kaca. Menuangkannya di _water heater_ untuk menghangatkannya. Pemuda itu kemudian membuka lemari atas yang menyimpan berbagai persediaan teh. Dengan asal diambilnya satu-ah, tidak tepatnya dua kantung teh dan ditutupnya kembali.

Menyiapkan dua mug ukuran sedang dengan motif yang berbeda pemuda itu terdiam sebentar. Mencoba mengingat di mana satu toples madu itu disimpan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari benda itu. Membuka lemari demi lemari serta kulkas yang sebelumnya sudah ia buka itu, pencariannya membuahkan hasil.

Memasukkan dua kantung teh di masing-masing mug, ia menunggu air mendidih sebelum memasukkan madu.

Mendudukkan diri di kursi ruang makan ia menumpukan telunjuk yang sebelah sibuk mengetuk meja makan itu berkali-kali. Pikirannya mulai menguap di udara dan ia merasakan putaran memori menghujani pikirannya.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Apa kau menyukai gadis itu? Yuno Gasai."_

 _Mendengus geli seraya menentang kalimat itu, Akise mengulas senyum tipis. Ia mengatakan 'tidak' secara tidak langsung._

 _Makhluk mungil itu menggembungkan pipinya dan menyilangkan kedua yangannya di depan dadanya. "Itu tak mungkin, Akise Aru."_

 _Menunjuk pemuda itu dengan jari telunjuknya, Muru-Muru menyeringai, "Kau membohongi dirimu sendiri," menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Akise Aru menunggu lanjutannya, "Walau kau bukanlah kekasih sungguhan aku selalu memperhatikan kalian berdua setiap waktu. Kau lebih parah dari dugaanku, Pengamat."_

 _Membuang napasnya dan menaikkan kedua bahunya, pemuda itu menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tak gatal. "Tak kusangka kau memiliki profesi sebagai stalker," balasnya secara sarkasme dengan senyuman sebagai pelengkapnya. Muru-Muru mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia tak suka._

 _"_ _Kau sama sekali tak jujur pada dirimu sendiri, kau tahu."_

 _Tersenyum hingga kedua bola mata itu menyipit, "Yuno bisa saja diambil orang lain, lho."_

 _"_ _Contohnya?"_

 _"_ _Amano Yukiteru-kun,"_

 _Mengangkat kedua bahunya lagi, "Kalau begitu memang tinggal masalah waktu bukan? Tak ada hubungannya denganku sama sekali bila Yuno akan berpacaran dengan orang itu."_

 _"_ _Sudah kuduga kau itu memang suka sekali membohongi perasaanmu sendiri, Akise Aru!" pekiknya sebal. Bahkan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat. Dan Akise menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia merasa ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, jadi dari segi mana ia berbohong? Ia tak mengerti sama sekali. Lebih sulit dari kasus-kasus yang ada menurut pemuda surai_ silver _itu._

 _"_ _Deus menciptakanku tanpa perasaan kau tahu," jeda sebentar, "Lagi pula aku hanyalah 'pengamat' permainan." lanjutnya kemudian._

 _"_ _Lalu? Apa kau sedang mengeluh padaku?"_

 _Pemuda itu terdiam selama beberapa detik, tak langsung mejawab pertanyaan itu._

 _"_ _Aku hanya mengatakan fakta, itu saja,"_

 _"_ _Tapi yang kudengar dari nada bicaramu kau seolah tengah menyesal, Akise Aru."_

 _Kedua iris itu mengecil sesaat. Detik berikutnya ia merasakan kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Muru-Muru menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan membentuk sebuah garis lengkung._

 _"_ _Kau tahu? Yuno Gasai yang ini adalah orang yang berbeda, sangat dan sangat berbeda dari yang kau tahu. Dia benar-benar tulus dan jujur akan perasaannya. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya."_

 _"_ _Kau hanya akan membuat gadis itu sedih karena telah menyakitinya."_

 _Menyunggingkan senyum seolah tak ada yang sedang terjadi, Akise memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantung celananya. "Kalau begitu bukankah sebuah keputusan yang tepat bila ia berpacaran dengan Amano Yukiteru?"_

 _Menggigit bibirnya. Muru-Muru tak ingat ia pernah semarah ini sebelumnya, tidak, bahkan di dalam hidupnya yang lebih dari hitungannya itu baru ada gejolak yang membuat dadanya benar-benar bergemuruh. Makhluk mungil itu bahkan menggertakkan giginya. Dan Akise bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas, sangat._

 _"_ _Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh saja." sesalnya dengan menghela napas berat._

 _Terkekeh pelan. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuatnya marah. "Maaf," gumamnya._

 _Menutup sebelah matanya, Muru-Muru melipat kedua tangan miliknya, "Kalau kau benar-benar merasa bersalah padaku maka beritahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya secepatnya padaku."_

 _"_ _Deus takkan ikut campur dalam hal ini. Aku janji dan iblisk takkan pernah mengingkari ucapannya."_

.

.

.

Merasa kepalanya terasa penat, ia meyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi. Menatap langit-langit ruangan itu, Akise merasakan di sudut hatinya ia merasa kesulitan. Hal ini lebih sulit dari pada kasus yang biasa ia tangani sebagai detektif yang masih dalam masa pelatihan. Bahkan baru kali ini ia berbicara dengan _inner_ nya sendiri.

 _Apakah ia menyukainya?_

Ia tak yakin kalau ia menyukainya. Sisi di dalam dirinya meneriakkan hal itu sekeras-kerasnya. Benar, baginya tak mungkin ia menyukainya. Awalnya ia berpacaran dengan Yuno karena Deuslah yang menyuruhnya. Ia tak punya pilihan lain, ia tak bisa menolak perintah itu.

 _Lalu kenapa ia harus pusing-pusing memikirkan hal ini bila ia memang tak menyukai Yuno?_

Karena ia merasa bersalah pada Muru-Muru. Ia memang belum pernah melihat makhlu yang tak bisa diam itu mendadak marah padanya. Selain itu ia memang tak bisa menolak.

 _Kalau begitu apa artinya hari-hari yang kau lewati bersama gadi itu?_

Tak kurang dan juga tak lebih dari kewajiban menjadi pacar bohongan untuk melewati hari-hari sekolahnya. Mungkin, masih kemungkinan sebenarnya tapi ia merasa kehidupannya menjadi menarik. Tak semembosankan sebelumnya.

 _Apa Gasai Yuno tak cukup menarik perhatianmu? Apa kasus-kasus itu lebih menarik dari pada dirinya?_

Jujur saja, tak ada orang yang tak menganggap Yuno tak menarik sama sekali. Dia adalah murid teladan yang selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi sehingga para guru selalu memberikan kepercayaan kepada mereka, selain itu ia juga ramah dan enak diajak berbicara baik dengan perempuan mau pun dengan laki-laki, lagi pula tak ada satu sifat pun dari dirinya yang pernah membuat orang lain jengkel atau marah kepadanya. Sebenarnya butuh waktu yang sangat banyak bila ingin menceritakan hal itu.

Tapi, kedua iris itu mendadak membulat.

Ia bukannya membicarakan mengapa Yuno terlihat menari di matanya melainkan ia hanya mengatakan sisi-sisi positif yang dimiliki gadi dengan surai berwarna _pink_ itu.

Ia sama sekali tak tahu menahu tentang dirinya.

Tangan yang sebelumnya menjadi tumpuan itu digunakannya untuk menutup setengah mukanya. Ia tengah dilanda rasa bingung. Dan itu membuatnya kesal akan dirinya sendiri.

 _Sudah berapa banyak waktu yang telah kau lewati? Tapi kau tak tahu sama sekali tentang dirinya, secara pribadi sebagai pacarnya._

Ia tahu, selama ini hanya Yunolah yang memperhatikan dirinya. Ia tak pernah sekali pun memperhatikan gadis itu. Ia hanya berpura-pura selama ini.

Dan pikiran-pikiran lain mulai menghantui pikirannya. Dari raut wajahnya ia semakin terlihat terbebani seolah ada sesuatu yang tenagh menghimpit dadanya hinggai ia tak kuasa lagi untuk menarik napas.

"Akise-kun,"

Sebuah panggilan membuyarkan pikiran panjanganya itu. Ditambah lagi saat ia merasakan kehangatan yang menerpa kulitnya.

Yuno tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

Mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha menatap gadis yang sudah menjadi pacarnya selama empat bulan itu.

Mengkurvakan bibirnya, Yuno menurunkan tingginya sedikit, untuk mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi pemuda itu.

"Airnya sudah mendidih. Apa yang tengah kau lamunkan?"

Dan pertanyaan itu seperti menusuk jantungnya. Sudah berapa lama ia larut dalam pikirannya sendiri? Pemuda itu tak tahu jawabannya dan kepalan tangan itu yang menjadi saksi dari perasaan gelisahnya.

"Tak ada, tak ada apa-apa Yuno,"

Akise tersenyum manis dan Yuno menjauhkan wajahnya dari Akise. Pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk itu bangkit dan menuju dapur. Ia harus membuat teh.

Tapi sesuatu menghentikannya.

Yuno menahan lengan pemuda itu dengan tangan miliknya.

Tak sempat berkata apa-apa Akise merasakan kepala gadis itu berada di dadanya. Ia tengah memeluk Akise sekarang. Dan pemuda itu sibuk dengan pikirannya, tak tahu mesti mengatakan apa pada pacarnya.

"Jantungmu berdetak dengan cepat."

Akise hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud olehnya. Yuno mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah pemuda dengan iris yang nyaris sewarna itu.

"Kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. "

Ia tahu bahwa gadis di depannya itu tak bisa dibohongi dengan mudah seperti anak-anak. Dan hal itu terasa sedang mempersulitnya. Ia tak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Airnya tak bisa menunggu, Yuno." ucapnya, menarik pembicaraan yang lain.

"Sudah kumatikan. Aku bahkan sudah menyeduh teh dan memasukkan madu ke dalam mug, dua-duanya."

Kedua tangan mungil yang masih setia menempel di punggung laki-laki itu bergerak, mengusapnya. Seperti tengah mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

"Sudah selama itukah aku melamun?"

Yuno hanya diam. Tapi ia tersenyum, hal yang membuat jantung milik Akise berpacu dengan cepat. Lebih cepat dari yang bisa lelaki itu bayangkan.

"Ayo minum teh, selagi masih panas."

Seperti melakukan apa yang sebelumnya Akise lakukan, Yuno tak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan mengalihkannya. Dan juga seperti apa yang Yuno lakukan, Akise juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti gadis itu.

"Yuno, bagaimana bila aku tak menyukaimu. Maksudku aku tak pernah menyukaimu?"

Kedua iris _pink_ itu membulat dan bibirnya tetap mengatup rapat-rapat. Akise bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh gadis itu tengah membeku saat ini. Ia merutuki kecerobohannya, tak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal itu. Dan kini pemuda itu sendiri merasa bingung akan dirinya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Bagaimana bila ada orang lain yang menyukaimu?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab, tapi tatapannya seolah mengatakan 'siapa' pada Akise.

"Amano Yukiteru atau kau bisa pilih laki-laki lain yang kau mau yang bisa memberikan hal yang tak bisa kuberikan padamu."

Yuno menaikkan alisnya, hanya sebelah saja. Ia sama sekali tak berpikir bahwa Akise akan membicarakan hal ini.

"Apakah kau akan memutuskanku dan berpaling menuju orang yang menyukaimu?"

Bibir mungil itu sedikit membuka tapi tak mengeluarkan apa-apa.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila itu adalah kenyataan?"

Memiringkan kepalanya, Yuno tampak berpikir dengan keras dan Akise tak tahu jawaban apa yang akan didapatnya dari pertanyaan mendadak dan ambigu ini. Ia tak berharap banyak bila Yuno akan menjawabnya. Menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Kedua tangan milik Yuno ia letakkan di kedua sisi wajah Akise, seperti tengah mencoba menangkupnya. Kaki-kaki Yuno berjinjit sehingga bertumpu pada jari-jari kakinya. Dan Akise hanya bisa tertegun selama beberapa detik.

Bibir keduanya bertemu selama beberapa detik. Dan Akise hanya bisa kaget dan diam di tempat, mejadi seorang pasif sedangkan Yuno menjadi yang aktif.

"Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Aku tentu akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku hingga kau tak bisa berpaling lagi."

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi kanan dan juga kiri Akise.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku secara sukses. Hingga akhir hayatku, kupastikan kau akan tetap mencintaiku."

Satu kecupan di ujung hidung pemuda itu. Dan Akise tak bisa menahan diri untuk menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Aku tak peduli kau tak menyukaiku, tapi yang penting sekarang adalah aku mencintaimu dan seperti perkataanku sebelumnya aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta secara sukses padaku."

Satu lagi kecupan yang mendarat di dahinya. Awalnya Yuno agak kesusahan tapi beruntung Akise menurunkan tinggi badannya sehingga Yuno bisa mengecup dahi dari pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Dan bila pun itu adalah kenyataan kuharap kau baik-baik saja dengan sifat kekanakanku ini karena aku takkan melepaskanmu."

Untuk yang terakhir ia mendaratkannya di bibir pemuda itu.

Menyamankan posisi kepalanya di dada pemuda itu, Yuno tersenyum di saat ia bisa mendengar suara detak jantung itu. Seperti lagu pengantar tidur, menurutnya. "Jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat dari pada tadi. Aku menyukainya."

Menundukkan kepalanya hingga beberapa surai miliknya bertemu dengan surai milik Yuno, "Maaf aku mengatakan hal yang bodoh padamu," bisiknya tepat di telinga Yuno.

Mengeratkan pelukannya, Yuno dapat mencium aroma khas Akise yang sudah familiar di indera penciumannya, "Kau pasti terlalu larut dalam pikiranmu, mencoba mencari jawabanmu sendiri tapi kau tak menemukannya. Akhirnya kau tanpa sadar memilih untuk mengatakannya secara langsung. Jujur saja bagiku itu tak masalah karena itu artinya kau jujur padaku."

"Meskipun kejujuranku menyakitimu?" tanya Akise dengan sedikit menyelipkan nada menggoda di kalimatnya.

Menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya, Akise tahu bahwa gadis di hadapannya itu sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, "Meskipun aku bisa mati karena kenyataan itu,"

"Kau lebih dewasa dari pada aku." ungkapnya sembari mengusap kepala sang gadis, seperti sedang memberikan pujian.

"Kita akan menjadi dewasa bersama-sama," timpalnya sembari menikmati usapan-usapan halus dari tangan hangat Akise.

Meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Yuno keduanya bertahan dengan posisi masing-masing, hingga, "Mau minum teh?" Yuno menawari Akise yang sudah sepenuhnya lupa dengan masalah teh itu sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya sudah agak dingin sekarang," komentarnya. Yuno tersenyum mendengarnya walau tak ada hal istimewa dalam kalimat itu sebenarnya, "Tak masalah asalkan bersama kamu."

Menarik sebelah alisnya, Akise baru saja merasa Yuno menjadi penyerang dan dia sebagai orang yang diserang, "Kau sedang mencoba merayuku, Gasai Yuno?" godanya dengan seringai di wajah tampannya.

Yuno menggeleng, sedikit terkekeh dengan godaan pacarnya, "Aku hanya ingin kau mencintaiku saja, secara sukses tentunya," katanya dengan rona-rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Dan Akise tahu rona itu walau pencahayaan sedang kurang.

"Hingga akhir hayat?" tanyanya dengan nada seperti memastikan. Ia seperti anak kecil yang takut ditinggal oleh ibunya. Yuno tersenyum dengan rona merah yang warnanya mulai menyebar ke wajahnya. Sedikit kaku saat gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya tapi Akise tahu bahwa gadis itu memang sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya, "Hingga akhir hayat,"

"Aku suka akan ide itu," komentar Akise sembari melepas pelukan itu dan menempatkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Yuno, mengajaknya untuk mimun teh secara tak langsung.

Menempati posisi masing-masing, sepasang Adan dan Hawa itu menikmati pembicaraan ringan yang mereka lakukan dengan topik yang berubah-ubah tiap waktunya tanpa bisa dicegah oleh keduanya. Dan semua konversasi yang nyaman bagi kedua itu berakhir di saat Akise tanpa sadar menguap. Yuno mengajaknya untuk kembali ke kamar untuk tidur, ia tak bisa membiarkan kekasihnya berlama-lama mengantuk.

Mematikan lampu tidur dan menaikkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh keduanya, Yuno menyamankan posisinya, begitu juga dengan Akise yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Papa dan Mamaku berencana memperpanjang liburan mereka. Kemarin mereka mengirimiku pesan," ujar Yuno dan Akise menaikkan alisnya, "Lalu?" tanyanya, menggodanya tentu saja.

Yuno merengut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, terlihat sangat manis di mata Akise, "Kuharap kau mengerti maksudku Akise Aru atau kau sedang mencoba mendeklarasikan perang denganku,"

Mengecup bibir yang dalam bentuk mengerucut itu, kedua iris Yuno mengecil dan pipinya kembali memanas. "Tidak, tidak, aku akan menginap selama yang kau mau," balasnya cepat sebelum Yuno meledak.

"Pilihan yang bagus cowok bijak." ucap Yuno dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Dan juga tak lupa dengan rona kemerah di wajahnya.

Tak ada yang mengatakan apa-apa lagi Akise mendapati Yuno tengah tertidur dengan cepat. Mendekati tubuh tu dan memeluknya hangat jujur saja Akise juga merasakan kedua matanya memberat tapi ia merasa belum bisa tidur. Insomnia mungkin? Ia sendiri tak tahu tapi yang jelas saat ia mencium bau shampo yang digunakan Yuno kedua bahu itu menurun. Ia merasa rileks sekarang.

Mengingat sesuatu yang mendadak lewat di pikirannya, Akise merasakan kedua bibirnya membentuk bulan sabit.

Ia menggenggam tangan Yuno yang bebas itu.

Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat ia melihat sebuah benang yang menghubungkannya dengan Yuno, warnanya merah. Ia tak ingat kalau Yuno dengan iseng menggunakan benang warna merah itu untuk menghubungkan dirinya dengan Yuno. Menutup matanya ia tak terlalu lama untuk menyusul Yuno menuju alam mimpi yang membuainya.

Melupakan langit yang kini tengah bersinar karena bintang-bintang menunjukkan diri mereka. Badai kini telah menghilang di langit, begitu pula badai yang ada di dada Akise. Seperti langit yang bertaburan dengan bintang-bintang yang mengeluarkan cahaya sendiri, cinta mereka berdua kini tengah berada pada puncak tertingginya.

 _Muru-Muru kau benar dan aku kalah. Aku tak menyukai Gasai Yuno tapi aku mencintainya... dengan sukses seperti yang dikatakannya. Hingga akhir hayatku. Katakan pada Deus bahwa Yuno lebih hebat dari dirinya. Ia membuat diriku yang tak memiliki perasaan bisa sadar bahwa aku sudah mencintainya._

.

.

.

Di tempat yang lain makhluk mungil dengan rambut yang nyaris setinggi dirinya itu menyeringai. Ia menggulirkan kedua bola matanya, "Bagaimana Deus?"

"Survival Game di dunia ketiga memang tak diperlukan. Aku sudah mengucapkannya sebelumnya," timpalnya.

Merasa tak puas dengan jawaban itu Muru-Muru memekik nyaring dan mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya. Berteriak keras dan juga melayang-layang tanpa ada tujuan yang jelas.

"Bila kau melihat dengan baik-baik ada takdir baik yang menghubungkan keduanya."

Memiringkan kepalanya dan juga menaikkan satu alisnya, Muru-Muru menatap apa yang tengah ditatap serius oleh Deus.

Tak butuh waktu lebih dari dua detik, Muru-Muru terdiam. Bibirnyalah yang menjawab karena bibir itu sudah membentuk senyuman lebar yang lama.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua. Yuno akan berganti marga di masa berikutnya. Kau berhasil menemukan jawabanmu, Akise Aru. Dan aku sungguh puas dengan jawabanmu yang sempurna."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N : Fanfic kedua dengan pairing AkiYuno. Maaf bila ada salah pengetikan yang membuat dahi berkerut-kerut dan juga pusing hingga mengharuskan berbaring karena pusing yang luar biasa dan juga tak lupa aku ucapkan selamat membaca kepada para readers...**


End file.
